


There's a new Stark in town

by Pietro_LeBeau



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pietro_LeBeau/pseuds/Pietro_LeBeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a...nephew? and Pepper has invited the kid to stay over at avengers tower for the summer where he quickly falls for the speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for people who probably hate OC's.   
> it's going to be long and slow, bear with me.   
> I also apologize for various errors in spelling, grammar, and punctuation.   
> I tend to put commas EVERYWHERE.

Jackson had just met his uncle for the first time. Tony Stark. Jax had always dreamed that he might be related to Tony, since Jackson's last name was also Stark; however, he never thought it was a real possibility until Pepper contacted him one day. Apparently, Jax's grandmother was one of Howard's secret lovers, but Jax had never known that because she died before he was born, and his father, Tony's half-brother (apparently) died in a work accident. If his mom had known anything about it, she had never told him. Pepper had invited him to spend the summer, she thought that he would be good company for the Avengers. So here he was, meeting his uncle, Tony Stark, for the first time.


	2. The new kid

Tony shook his hand and smiled, "Hey kid, welcome to Avengers tower," he said as Jax looked around in wonder. "Wow...." was all that he could reply with. Stark chuckled, "well I have to get back to work but Steve can show you around." Jax almost screamed. THE Captain America was going to give him a tour of THE Avengers tower. About two hours later, with a good bit of the tower memorized, Jackson was headed to his summer room when a laughing blue blur sped past him and knocked him off his feet. As he stared down the hall with wide eyes, a girl with long dark hair in a black dress helped him up. "I apologize for that," she said in a thick European accent, probably Romanian or something close to it, " that was my brother, Pietro. My name is Wanda," she smiled. "uh...Jax" he replied, looking down the hall again. Wanda chuckled, "see you later Jax," she replied as she started off down the hall after her brother.


	3. Late night snack

Jackson had been exhausted when he finally got settled into his room and had fallen asleep until about 2am. When he finally woke up he was starving, realizing he hadn't eaten all day, so he decided to get up and look for food. Of course, it took him a moment to remember where he was. This was sure going to take some getting used to. He assumed everyone else was asleep so he tiptoed into the kitchen and started cooking as quietly as possible. Since it was only him and his mom at home, he had learned how to cook at an early age and actually enjoyed it. "Mind sharing some of that?" He jumped at the sound of the thick accent, clearly male this time, and turned around "u-um sure" he said, staring at the other boy. Pietro was...beautiful to say the least. Much younger than all of the other Avengers. He was tall and slender but muscular, with white and dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "You can stop staring now" Pietro said with a smirk as he handed Jax two plates. "sorry..." Jax mumbled under his breath as he turned to fix the plates. After he handed one back to Pietro he headed back to his room with the other, clearly embarrassed.


	4. Tiny Robots

The next morning all of the Avengers awoke to the smell of food. Jax had gotten up and cooked a huge breakfast for everyone, and needless to say, everyone was shocked as they thanked him and carried their plates off to different places. Except for Tony, who was steadily downing coffee and looked as though he probably didn't sleep much. Jax was beaming, clearly proud of himself. Pietro, who had been watching him, rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, speeding down the hallway.   
\----  
A few hours later, Jackson wandered into the lab where Tony was working.   
"Hey kid, sleep good?" he asked.   
"yea...mind if i use some of these extra parts?"   
"sure kid go ahead."   
Nobody really knew this, mainly because Jackson didn't really have friends, but he liked to build small robots and computers in his spare time. One of the few Stark genes he happened to inherit. He took the parts and went to work in the corner of the lab. A long while later Wanda came in.   
"Hi Jax."   
"Hey Wanda."  
"what are you making?"  
"a robot."   
She cringed and looked a little frightened for a moment, given her past experience with robots.   
"oh no!" he exclaimed "it's a tiny thing, harmless i promise" he said, holding it up to her. she giggled, "it is very cute."  
\----  
Pietro was watching Wanda and Jax from the doorway, a slight bit jealous that his sister was getting along with this new boy so well. After awhile he sped up behind them.   
"Hello..."  
They both jumped.   
"Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed. All Jax could really manage to do was stare at him again. This time Pietro stared right back. Silently studying green eyes, his curly red hair tied back in a messy bun, and the innocent look on his face before speeding off again to his room.   
" I have to go..." Wanda said, following Pietro.   
"Bye Jax!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so i tried to separate the dialogue some. I'm used to writing essays and not doing that, this is my first fic. ^^'


	5. Tales of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was really short but the last one was pretty long so....  
> That's it for now guys, i'll update soon though, promise.

Jax was listening to Thor tell stories about Asgard when Pietro zoomed in and sat down beside him. Jackson blushed very slightly, not enough to really be noticeable, and continued to listen. Vision walked past them and chuckled softly to himself. He knew what was going on in both of their minds. They both thought that the other was cute but were too nervous or proud to say or do anything about it. Wanda knew too of course but she wasn't going to mention it for fear of upsetting them. Pietro could be very intimidating when angry. Not that he had ever hurt her, and she knew that, but it was better not to piss him off.   
-  
After a while Pietro got bored and restless and zoomed away again, leaving Jax alone on the couch.


	6. A little visit

The next day while Jax was in the lab making, or rather improving, the tiny robots he'd made the day before, Pietro decided to stop for a little visit.   
"Hey."  
"Hi Pietro," Jax said, not looking up at him. Pietro pulled up a chair.   
" So why do you make these things?" He asked, picking up some of the parts.   
"Because they're basically my only friends," Jax replied.  
"Why is that?"  
" I did all of my schooling at home or online so that I could stay home and help mom, didn't get out much," he said,"in a way they're better than friends, they won't leave you behind or break your heart, as long as you don't try to make them intelligent." There was a small angry grunt from across the lab, and Pietro chuckled. "well you seem to get along pretty well with my sister," he said in an interrogative tone.   
" Is that what you came here for?" Jax asked, "don't worry, i'm not interested in your sister," he said, rolling his eyes and sighing.  
"why not?"  
"she's not my type."  
"Then what is?"  
"Do you honestly care?"  
"I do."  
"do not."  
"maybe."  
"I don't think so."  
"Settle down kids" Natasha said as she walked through the lab to talk to Bruce about something. They both glared at her and laughed.  
"I'm hungry" Pietro said, and zoomed away before Jax had time to reply. Instead he just sat there and wondered to himself if Pietro genuinely cared or if he was just being nosy, and Jax suspected the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big words i don't really know if i used right. yay!


	7. The talk

A few days later, as Jax was laying in bed and playing on his phone there was a knock on the door "it's Wanda" said the muffled voice on the other side.  
"You can come in" he replied. She came in and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and playing with the ends of her hair.   
"what are you doing?"  
"just playing on my phone"  
"oh...hm."  
"did you have something to ask me?" Jax asked, looking at her over his phone.   
"well," she replied, "I know you like Pietro." Jax blushed slightly.  
"how do you know?"  
"it's quite obvious but that's not the point," she said, "the point is that I also know that he likes you too." Jax sat up straight and looked at her like she was crazy.   
"really?"  
"yes but he's too proud to do anything about it. I didn't go to him because he's so stubborn." Jax laughed at that. They had actually been hanging out a lot and if anything, Pietro was extremely stubborn.   
"so what do you want me to do about it?" he asked her.  
" I don't know! ask him out or something?!" she exclaimed, sounding a bit exasperated. Jax laughed again.   
"what so his pride can spontaneously combust? as if."   
"it's worth a shot. I think he needs somebody besides me to be close to...." Wanda said, which was understandable. Pietro seemed to be very close with his younger twin, a bit too close sometimes and honestly it probably got on her nerves every once in awhile.   
"i'll think about it" he said.  
"thanks Jax." Wanda replied, getting up to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro heard the whole thing too.   
> \-----  
> forget capitalization and comma rules.


	8. Vulnerability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon time  
> Aou spoilers

About 30 minutes later there was another knock on his door. "Wanda? is that you again?" he asked. When he received no answer he just said "come on in then" he looked up as the door opened but by the time he blinked it was shut again and Pietro was standing next to his bed already. Jax jumped a little and stared up at him. "Well you're not Wanda." he said more to himself than anything else.   
"Would you rather her than me?" Pietro asked, slightly annoyed.  
"No but...i'm guessing you were list..." Jax didn't get to finish because the speedster was already sitting next to him and looking into his eyes, searching them for something.  
"yes..." he said, not needing to have heard the rest of the sentence anyway. Jax's face flushed as he looked away and stared at the wall.   
"so um..." he started, not knowing what to say in the awkward situation. "your sister wanted me to ask you out..."  
" I know," Pietro replied in almost a whisper, "I think she wants me out of her room" he huffed.  
"Do you share a room?" Jax asked with an almost bewildered expression.  
"Ever since the incident when we were children i haven't been able to sleep alone," he said, staring out the window, "but i think she's just tired of it."  
Jax just looked at him with a sympathetic expression. Pietro had just shared something very deep and personal with him, no matter how small the fact.  
"You can sleep in here Pietro."  
"Is that your version of asking me out?" he smirked. Jax rolled his eyes.  
"If you want to look at it that way then sure" he said, turning the light off and settling under the covers. It was silent for a long time and then there was a soft rustling as Pietro wiggled under the blanket and curled up next to him. Jax smiled softly to himself. I guess that was a yes he thought, closing his eyes.


	9. Breakfast in bed

The following morning Jax yawned and stretched as a tray was being set down on the bed in front of him. He blinked a few times, clearly confused.   
"you've been making us breakfast for the past week and a half so today i figured that someone should make you breakfast instead" came Pietro's voice from across the room. He was standing in front of the window and looking out. Jax blinked a few more times before remembering the night before and smiling to himself.  
"Pietro?" Pietro turned around and looked at him.   
"yes?"  
"come here" Jax said mid yawn, patting the empty spot next to him. Pietro sat down and Jackson leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast" he said, smiling. Though he had tried to hide it, Pietro was blushing, clearly not used to affection from anyone but his sister.   
"everyone knows i slept in here last night," he said, grumbling, " i had to get Vision to help me dismiss some nasty rumors." Jax chuckled, finishing his breakfast. He set the tray on the floor and leaned back against the bed.   
"so" he said, looking over at Pietro, " are we a thing now?" he asked.  
" a thing?" Pietro repeated, sounding a bit confused.  
" you know, a couple, dating" Jax said nervously.  
"oh...well... i suppose we are" Pietro said, seemingly mulling it over in his head. He'd never been close to or opened up to anyone but his sister. It was a new experience for him.   
"we should go on a real date" Jax suggested, looking over at Pietro.  
"be dressed by six then" Pietro said with a wink and sped off to God knows where.  
"well that was unexpected..." Jax said to himself. He looked down, wanting to get his tray and take it back to the kitchen, but it was already gone. he laughed, oh Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chapter 10 but it's really long and i'm sleepy so i'll try to post it tomorrow! promise!


	10. Dinner date

At 6 exactly Pietro knocked on his door. Jax suspected that he'd actually gotten there sooner, but paced the hall for a few minutes to give him more time.   
"Are you ready?" he asked through the door.  
"You can come in" Jax answered, smoothing out his shirt nervously. Pietro opened the door and they both stared at each other in almost a state of shock. Pietro was wearing a blue button down shirt with black pants and his nicest tennis shoes; Jax was wearing a silk, black, puffy sleeved shirt with black jeans and combat boots. This also happened to be the first time that Pietro had seen Jax with his hair down, which was shoulder length and very wavy/curly.   
"your hair is very lovely," he said, absentmindedly running his fingers through it. Jax smiled sheepishly.  
"So where are we going anyway?" he asked.   
"dinner, come on" Pietro replied, picking him up and running with him out of the tower, which almost gave him a huge panic attack.  
"Warning next time Pietro!" he said, standing up and wobbling a little.  
"oh yea...i'm sorry" Pietro said, chuckling.  
\----  
A few minutes later they arrived at a very fancy restaurant, which Pietro had already made reservations for hours prior. They both looked around in wonder, neither of them having been in a fancy restaurant before, particularly in New York.   
"it's beautiful..." Jax said. Noticing that Pietro looked nervous he asked "are you okay?"  
"walking slowly is difficult" came his almost squeaky reply. After they were seated, they picked up to menu's, which Pietro only needed about two whole seconds to read, but Jax took his time, finally deciding on a huge steak.   
"are you going to be able to eat all of that?" Pietro asked while laughing hesitantly.  
"You'd be surprised" he replied, laughing with him.   
\----  
After they got back to the tower, Pietro had to carry Jax to bed because he was groaning about eating too much and claiming not to be able to move. Though Pietro made him put his pajamas on before they went to bed, he didn't keep his distance as much this time. Pietro was slowly opening up to this boy more and realizing that there were other people in the world other than his sister that could make him happy. After Jax's breathing evened, meaning he had fallen asleep, Pietro snuggled up closer to him and put an arm around him, nuzzling into his hair and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro really likes Jax's hair ^^.
> 
> This will be all for awhile guys because i'm going out of town for a few days, but i promise i'll write more while i'm gone and update when i get back. I've got some great ideas!


	11. housewife much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOU SPOILERS

The next morning, Pietro (reluctantly) helped Jackson make breakfast for everyone. Pietro didn't think it was his job to take care of everyone else but Jax loved to do it. Heaven forbid he ever meets Clint's kids, Pietro thought, or he'd never get him back, and Clint may not get his kids back either. He chuckled at the thought.   
"What's so funny?" Jax asked, turning to look at him while fixing plates and setting the table. He'd somehow managed to start getting everyone to sit at a table. He was practically becoming a housewife and mom to the Avengers. In a way it was charming, but in another sense it was kind of strange because Jax was a teenage boy and all. Pietro replied with an " oh nothing" and sat down in his spot at the table right between Jax and Wanda. He loved it, and for once in his life after the incident he was beginning to feel safe and happy.


	12. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is on a mission and Jax is depressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels?

Pietro had been called out on a mission and it had been a few days since he had left. Jackson was okay at first, but being that Pietro was out with the dangers of the world and not curled up next to him every night was starting to depress him. He missed the warm Speedster at his side, and he missed knowing that he was safe and sound.   
Jackson had always had some issues with depression, especially since the incident with his father, but he fought it best he could. He was thankful at least, that Pietro always found a way to call him at night, even if it was just for a few minutes, he thought, as his phone started to ring.   
He answered immediately and whimpered into the mic.   
"Shh, it's okay yes? I'll be home soon I promise." Came the soothing Sokovian voice from the speaker. He could hear the worry in Pietro's voice.  
"I know but I miss you so much." He answered   
"I know, soon, I promise." Pietro said again,"Te iubesc" he whispered softly into the phone so no one else would hear him.   
" I love you too Pietro" Jackson answered sadly before Pietro hung up.   
He sighed and flopped back against the bed, letting a few silent tears stream across his face before going to bed.   
Soon... he thought to himself.


	13. Finally home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this whole thing sucks I feel like I'm probably a terrible writer but it helps to relieve some stress so.

When Pietro finally came home, it was no longer hidden from anybody, even the most clueless person in the world, that they were together now. Jackson ran to him, jumped on him, and nearly caused him to fall backwards while everybody just stared and giggled to each other. After he got over his shock of being jumped.on, Pietro chuckled.  
"You missed me a lot yes?" He asked with a small smirk as Jax sheepishly let him go and blushed.   
"Y-yea" he squeaked out, now realizing that everyone was watching him. His face turned cherry red as he took Pietro's hand and dragged him to his room so that people wouldn't be staring at them anymore.  
\---  
After Pietro had a hot shower, he walked back into the room where Jackson was patiently sitting on the bed and leaned over to gently kiss the top of his head.   
"You know, I was okay out there. Nothing was going to get me." He laughed.   
"I was still worried about you..." Jax Whimpered. "And I was really depressed because you weren't here and I had nothing to do."  
"Seems like you had plenty to do" he answered, sitting down next to him. "This place is cleaner than its ever been."  
Jax scowled and smacked him playfully and Pietro just smirked back at him.   
"I missed you too" he said softly in his thick accent.


End file.
